


Day 8 - Spark

by elizathecat



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathecat/pseuds/elizathecat
Summary: Thor and Hulk have a heart-to-heart in a field
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Hulk/Thor
Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538995
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Day 8 - Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Not that relevant to the prompt but I tried :)

“NO!” Thor heard Hulk bellow as he flew towards the rest of the team after a hearty battle. He landed just in time to see the Hulk disappearing round a corner in the tiny town while everyone watched gobsmacked. 

“What did you say to him,” he demanded, glaring at each of them in turn.

“I just asked him to give Brucie-bear back,” Tony explained, “though he might have taken it the wrong way considering…”

“I’ll go after him.” Thor launched himself as high as he could, looking out for his enormous green teammate among the buildings. Hulk had managed to get further than anticipated, and he had to give chase, hoping all the while he would be able to come up with the right words to comfort him instead of making the situation worse.

Thor caught up with him miles later as he ran through a forest clearing. “Hulk!” he called. “Wait my friend!”

“Not my friend,” Hulk roared, uprooting a small sapling and hurling it towards Thor, “Only Banner’s.”

The thrill Thor felt upon hearing confirmation Banner considered him a friend was knocked out of him by the tree, which caught him in the chest and sent him tumbling down to earth. “Hulk please,” he coughed, “I’m sorry we upset you. I know you want to go, but tell me you’re not hurt? Tell me you’re okay and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Hulk ok,” he stopped walking away and turned to face Thor, looking at him suspiciously, “Hulk always ok.”

“It’s fine if you’re not, Hulk.” Thor said softly from where he was still sitting in the grass. “I’m sorry we have caused you to feel unwelcome, but I want to be your friend, and to help you, and I’m certain the others do too.”

Hulk’s eyebrows furrowed and he started moving slowly towards him. “Thor...spend time with Hulk?”

“Yes!” Thor exclaimed, relieved he hadn’t totally screwed things up. “I’d love to! We can stay here and, uh, sit in this lovely field? If you’d like?” He twisted his fingers together nervously, wiggling his feet in the grass, and let out a sigh when Hulk stomped over and sat down with a ground shaking thud next to him.

“Hulk sit. What now?”

“Well uh, w-we could um…” Thor cast his eyes desperately around the clearing, trying to think of something that would amuse Hulk and stop making him feel it necessary to run away. His gaze landed on Hulk’s shoulders, which were shaking, and then his face, where he was clearly trying to suppress a grin.

“HA! Blondie worried.” he bellowed a laugh, scaring a flock of birds from a distant tree.

“Oh shut up.” Thor grumbled, shoving at Hulk’s shoulder and only succeeding in tipping himself over into the grass. 

Hulk threw himself down next to Thor, looking up at the sky with him while still chuckling to himself. He leaned over and poked at Thor’s face where he was still scowling. “Sorry. Was funny,” he shrugged.

“It’s ok,” Thor smiled, rolling onto his side to face Hulk, where he was promptly scooped up into a hug. He squeezed back as fiercely as he could, trying to convey his affection for Hulk and Bruce both, wishing he could demonstrate the wrath of a god to anyone who had abandoned them after finding out about the Hulk. He wrapped his cape over one of Hulk’s massive shoulders in a vain attempt at protection.

“Tiny god,” Hulk flicked a finger at the pitiful covering and snorted a laugh which shook through Thor where they were pressed together.

“Hey!” Thor exclaimed, “I’m not that tiny!”

“Banner tiny,” Hulk said mischievously, giving Thor a strange attempt at a wink. “Cape fits puny Banner.”

Thor spluttered for a minute, trying to find the words to explain that he absolutely did not want to wrap Bruce Banner in his cape and snuggle with him thank you very much, but looking at the Hulk’s smiling face, he found he couldn’t lie.

When asked later what had sparked their relationship, they always named that moment in the clearing. While Bruce remained completely oblivious, Hulk had easily spotted Thor’s crush and proceeded to tease him mercilessly, until he worked up the courage to ask Bruce on a date to the science museum. Bruce had accepted with only a momentary thought for the Hulk, safe in the knowledge that he and Thor genuinely cared for each other.


End file.
